Glossary B
Glossary Abbrev.| A | B | C | D | E | F | G | H | I | J | K | L | M | N | O | P | Q | R | S | T | U | V | W | X | Y | Z bad indicators Those observable indications on the pc and meter that things are not going well for a preclear. (Abbr. Bls, BI's) bank reactive mind; reactive mind; engram bank. The mental image picture collection of the preclear. It comes from computer technology where all data are in a "bank"; portion of the mind which contains engrams, secondaries and locks. basic The first incident (such as engram, lock, overt act, or traumatic experience) on any chain. The first experience recorded in mental image pictures of the type of pain, sensation, discomfort, etc. Every chain has its basic. beingness The assumption of or choosing an identity. Beingness is assumed by oneself or given to oneself, or is attained. Examples of beingness would be one's name, one's profession, one's physical characteristics, one's role in a game--each and all of these could be called one's beingness. grant beingness To grant life to something; to permit or allow other people to have beingness. black field This is just some part of a mental image picture where the preclear is looking at blackness. It is part of some lock, secondary or engram. In CT it can occur (rarely) when the pc is exterior, looking at something black. It responds to R3RA (engram running process). black V (black 5) A heavily occluded case characterized by mental pictures consisting of masses of blackness. blow #Something that suddenly disappears (such as a problem or charge in general) is said to have blown. #To depart without authorization from an area. To leave suddenly without explanation. It can be used as a noun and as a verb. blowdown A tone arm motion to the left (0.1 of a division or more on the tone arm dial of the meter), made to keep the needle on the dial. It signals some mass dissipated or as-is-ed in the pc's mind; the pc will experience some relief as a result. He may express it as "I feel lighter" or "Things suddenly cleared up" or show signs of relief. It can also be defined as, the meter reaction of having found the correct by-passed charge. (Abbr. BD) body The organism with limbs, head, etc. It's the physical part of a human being or animal - whether living or dead. Book One ™ "Dianetics®, The Modern Science of Mental Health". Book One™ auditing (book one, book 1). See, Engram Running, 1950 Style. bouncers Command phrases in the bank that throw the pc backward, forward, up or down from the time track and so makes it apparently unavailable. It's a command phase from an engram. bullbaiting In coaching certain drills the coach attempts to distract the student auditor by doing bullbaiting. This should be done by play acting situations that could occur in session, but other things can be used from time to time. As a bullfighter attempts to attract the bull's attention and control the bull, so does the coach attempt to attract and control the student auditor's attention; however the coach flunks the student auditor whenever he succeeds in distracting the student from the drill and then repeats the action until it no longer has any effect on the student (see also buttons). bulletin In the manual 'bulletin' refers to Ron Hubbard Communications Office Bulletins (HCOBs). See technical bulletin. button #Words, phrases, subjects or actions used by other people, that causes a bank reaction in an individual, resulting in discomfort, embarrassment or upset, or in making him laugh uncontrollably. Buttons are found and pushed in 'TR-0, Bullbaiting' and worked over until 'flat', meaning until the person can confront it without any discomfort or reaction. #Items, words, phrases, subjects or areas that are easily restimulated in an individual by the words or actions of other people, and which cause him discomfort, embarrassment or upset, or make him laugh uncontrollably. #This term is also used to refer to specific words or phrases (such as invalidate or suppress) used in auditing, because when the auditor says it to the pc (pushes it) he can get a meter reaction. When a button reads, it is a valid read. Example: "On 'apples' has anything been suppressed?" gives a read. This is taken to mean 'apples' is charged and can be taken up. by-passed charge or bypassed charge) #Mental energy or mass that has been restimulated in some way in an individual, and that is either in part or wholly unknown to that individual and so is capable of affecting him negatively. #Reactive charge that has been by-passed (restimulated but overlooked by both pc and auditor). When found and indicated the pc will experience relief. On a meter you would see a blowdown. (Abbr.BPC)